The sovereign and the scimitar
by CurseofGladstone
Summary: the way the battle in nemesis went was pretty vague in places. did the scimitar tank the maximum payload of the enterprise or were there others factors. here is my version.


i didnt like the way the battle in star trek nemesis was scripted. they made it seem like the scimitar was unbeatable. ive writen this to put how i thought the battle should have gone, without changing the overall outcome. enjoy.

"We have entered the nebula which is disrupting our communications with the fleet." said commander data before his eyes widened.

"Shields up red alert" said Picard tapping his com badge, moments before the ship was struck.

It was a struggle to stay upright as the ship fell out of warp.

"Shields are up captain, phasers banks armed, torpedoes loaded." said Worf looking over his readout.

"with their cloak up we are sitting ducks out here. We can't get a lock" said Riker.

"We're not helpless though. Commander worf, fire full axis phasers, zero elevation, look for shield impacts, standby on torpedoes." Said picard as he walked back onto the bridge.

"aye sir."

The enterprise opened fire with all her sixteen phaser banks, each firing their shots in a coordinated pattern. Several of them towards the back struck the scimitar and continued to unload low intensity beams in its general location. The hit confirmations were sent back to the ship and instantly worf opened fire with the other weapons. Another volley phasers and torpedoes were sent out but only one struck. The rest passed by harmlessly. Instantly however the scimitar had moved position and they were quickly losing its location.

Suddenly the scimitar struck again.

"We are losing dorsal shields," said data.

"divert power to compensate. Full axis rotation to port. Fire all ventral phasers."

The ship banked to the left and once more opened fire on the estimated position of the scimitar. They managed to keep weapons lock for a while due to continuous weapons fire, scoring more than a dozen hits but it didn't last long as once again they lost track of its location.

Worf looked at his readout before sighing. "Minimal damage to the scimitar."

"Continue firing." said picard as the ship was once again struck.

"shields down to eighty percent. Phaser bank number 5 is damaged but operational"

"defensive pattern kirk epsilon." Said riker. "They are targeting our weapons"

"Have lieutenant troy report to the bridge. How many torpedoes do we have left Data?" Said picard.

"Due to the recent conflict we only possess fifty more photon torpedoes and a dozen quantums. Less than a third of our maximum capacity." Data replied.

"I just hope it will be enough…" he didn't convey much confidence

Worf suddenly looked up in surprise. "Captain. We are being hailed"

"on screen." said picard.

An image of shinzon appeared. "captain picard."

(Skip to after there talk)

Several more minutes had passed and it was not looking good for the Enterprise. While they had landed a number of hits it was negligible compared to what they had received in turn. It was also impossible to tell if they were making any progress.

"sir, Two romulan warbirds decloaking." said Worf as his looked wide eyed at the viewscreen. Fear evidence on his face.

"just when i thought this day couldn't get any worse"

"sir, the romulans are hailing us." said Worf confused.

"This is the romulan warbird valdore. How might we be of assistance?"

"Assistance?" Picard said confused.

"the empire considers this a matter of internal security. We regret that you became involved." Relief flooded into Picard's face before he grinned.

"commander, when this is over I owe you a drink."

"Romulan ale captain." she said as sparks fell from the ceiling. "Let's get to work."

"You heard the lady, lets get to work."

The large warbirds flew past the enterprise as they both began to open fire into the void, searching for the cloaked ship. It wasn't long before one of warbirds scored several direct hits.

"coordinate our attack with the valdore tactical officers. Triangulate all fire on any shield impacts."

"Aye sir." said worf relaying their information.

The new found coordination allowed the ships to massively boost their accuracy. Now almost all of their shots managed to hit. The Scimitar taking a large beating.

But it wasn't without retaliation. The Enterprise took yet another large strike in return, destroying several of her phaser banks. The firepower of the scimitar was nothing to scoff at. With its Fifty two disruptor banks it was able to give out just as much as it took. If not more.

"dorcel shields at fifteen percent." said data.

"Bring us about. Keep our bow on the scimitar full power to forward shields."

The enterprise flew straight towards the scimitar. Nailing it with another volley of photon torpedoes as well as multiple shots from its phaser banks.

For a while they were able to keep them under heavy fire. Everything seemed to be going well but then the scimitar fired a massive burst from its disruptor banks. Tearing the wing from one of the warbirds and sending it spiraling out of control.

While technically still functional it's shields had been knocked down. It would only take a few well placed shots to destroy it now. The crew ceased fire to make them seem inoperable.

The wing tip spiraled from the shot. Rocketed by the explosion, it bounced off the saucer section before clipping the port nacelle.

"Forward shields are down to twenty percent." Said data.

"Bring us about," ordered riker.

The enterprise banked hard to starboard. The other warbird flew past, continuing to open fire upon the scimitar.

The warbird chased the scimitar off into the distance. Suddenly, as several more shots struck the cloaked vessel its wingtips started to become visible. A large portion of the ship had become uncloaked.

"It's losing its cloak?" Said Worf in confusion. "we struck it a lot of times before now and there was no sign they was even feeling it."

Picard's eyes widened in realisation, "Contact the warbird. It's a trap!"

The order came far too late for the ship however as the scimitar unleashed a point blank volley straight into the underbelly of the warbird. The same spot being struck multiple times. The impact brought it to almost a complete stop. Now it was drifting aimlessly in space, its shields nonexistent.

"contact the romulans." said picard.

The romulan leader appeared on screen.

"do you still have life support?" asked captain picard worried.

"for now," she replied, "but we are dead in the water. I'm sorry captain but it is up to you now."

"Understood. We will take it from here."

The crew lurched to the side as the ship was once again struck.

After losing the warbirds the enterprise was once again having a hard time hitting the scimitar. They were starting to run low on photon torpedoes and more than half of their phaser banks had been destroyed.

suddenly lieutenant troy had an idea.

"Captain I think I know how we can find them."

Quickly Troy was in front of the controls, her hand guiding the weapons. They would only have one shot at this so they loaded their best weapons. Quantum torpedoes. If they failed then it was all over for them.

Using her telepathic powers she connected her mind to the one person she had hoped she would never have to. She was still feeling the trauma from when he telepathically assaulted her before. But she didn't have any other choice.

With her hand over the consol she opended her mind and searched for his presence. Suddenly her body tensed and her tear soaked face filled with exertions.

"He's resisting me." She choked out.

It didn't stop her however and soon the torpedoes were locked.

"eat this you little bitc…"

"fire!" commanded Picard.

Six azure torpedoes flew across the seemingly empty void. Before striking.

The result was catastrophic. For the first time since the battle began the cloak visually distorted.

"Fire at will!" He ordered.

The Enterprise flew closer to the scimitar striking it was another volley of quantum torpedoes and opening fire with all remaining phaser. The cloak collapsed entirely.

"Captain. Their main shields have fallen. Secondaries at around ninety five percent."

The Enterprise soared past the scimitar, striking it with one last volley of photon torpedoes and phaser beams before speeding off. Is hull finally showing signs of damage. Several of its disruptor banks being destroyed and small chunks of hull were vapourised

The scimitar was not deterred however as it instantly returned the favour.

"shields are at critical levels!" warned Data.

"Captain. We've lost ventral shielding on deck 29."

"Divert all power to compensate."

"Intruder alert." Warned Worf.

"Let's go!" cried riker rising from his chair. Another ensign taking his place.

"Security detail to deck 29." said worf before following.

The warship came around for another pass. Heading straight towards the bridge.

Multiple disruptors smashed into the front panel of the bridge. Opening it up to the void. Several crew members pulled out by the rush of air. The emergency shields quickly took over the gap and the bridge was repressurized. The bridge crew slumped to the floor.

Out from the shield the scimitar came around and stopped in front of them.

"Report?" Asked captain picard.

"We have exhausted our compliment of photon torpedoes. we have nine phaser banks left and three torpedo bays. All at around six percent power." Responded Data.

"What of our Quantum torpedoes?"

"Only three."

"if we fired our weapons in concentrated pattern?"

"we would hardly make a dent. Their secondary shields are still at 70 percent...


End file.
